Sora's Goodbye
by Lexik-XIV
Summary: Sora goes to riku and tells him how he feels.


Disclaimer I don't own Any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Square enix owns them (i wish i owned them...then i would be rich)

The young man walked somberly down the deserted beach, shivering as cold air ripped at his back. It had seemed like a good day out, the way the sun had been shining, but now that he was out of the house he realized just how bad a day it was. His brown spiky hair defied gravity and stuck up in almost every direction possible. Cobalt blue eyes were staring down at his shoes which were black with red and yellow trim, his shoes were big and bulky and made a quiet 'smack' when they hit the ground.

The young man, or as his friends called him, Sora, made his way half way down the beach, then turned around and headed to a place he visited everyday. His small efeminate shoulders sagged heavily as he started up the steep grassy hill, his baggy black, red and yellow cargo shorts flared out, allowing stray pieces of grass to make small cuts on his legs.

When he reached the top he stood, surveying the desolate sands bellow him. The wind blew through his shirt and vest making them wave wildly behind him, revealing how skinny he actually was. Sora stared at the tall, black, omininous metal gates that to loom over him. The stone pillars beside the gates held two guardian gargoyles that seemed to leer at him, tease him, dare him to step inside their domain. Sora gulped heavily, trying to hold back the hot tears that stung his eyes and threatened to force themselves out. He walked towards the gates, through them he could see the autumn leaves falling off the trees, coloring the ground with vibrant shades of reds, oranges and yellows. Though mostly depressing browns coated the soft ground.

With a grunt of exertion he pushed the iron-gate open, showing of a feat of sheer brute force. The gates creaked and swung open, pushing the leaves to either side, as if they were making a path for him because they knew they were here to see their master. Sora stood at the gates a moment longer, looking at the leaves that concealed grave stones, they swallowed them, making them almost non existent to Sora's eyes.

He slowly stepped forward entering the cold and uninviting burial ground. His heart cried out as he walked through the rows of tombstones, keeping an eye out for one in particular. His feet crunched loudly with every step, shattering the silence. Suddenly he stopped having spotted The tombstone. It appeared to be a regular gave marker aside from the intricate heart engraved on it.

Sora smiled weakly as his legs moved him towards the cold marble. He dropped down and placed his fingertips on the words, tracing them delicatly, then leaving them to run his finger down the chilled granit on either side. He stood looking down at the tombstone, his mouth suddenly dry, and tasting of death. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he tried once more but still nothing. He sat down and stared at the tombstone, it read "Riku" In big letters.

He smiled and once again opened his mouth, a little shocked as the words flowed freely from his lips.

"Hey...I haven't seen you in a while. Been busy protecting everybody...you know? I haven't been able to stop thinking about that day. After a thoughtful pause he continued, grief distorting his soft voice "Why did you do it? Why did you have to save me? It was my job to protect you...not the other way around"

Sora felt his mouth go dry again and the stinging in his eyes came back, only this time, his back started to heave as a loud sob carried his next words to deaf ears.

"Everybody loved you, you were my best friend...but...your gone now...your never coming back...everybody's been visiting you...but you know that don't you? Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, even Vincent came to visit you! I know I haven't been a very good friend...but I brought you something.."

Sora's words died in his throat as he felt salty tears streaming down his face, burning them as they fell.

Sora slowly reached up onto his back and pulled off a wooden sword, one that Sora's memories told him Riku and he had spared with all the time. He smiled at it and slowly placed it in front of the cold stone, the grey marble clashing with the light cherry wood of the sword.

Sora's lip trembled as he spoke his last words "I...me and Kairi... will never forget about you...I think you knew this...but you were like a big brother to me...and you were wrong...you did have a heart all along." With that said, Sora quickly rose to his feet and turned around. The wind had picked up again, and it whipped his lose cloths wildly.

His foot rose, in motion to take a step to leave, when a faint whisper halted him.

"Thank you Sora...for taking care of her..."

It slowly died and Sora turned around and stared at his friend's tomb, then smiled. "Your welcome Riku" And with that, Sora turned and walked out of the graveyard. A small smile on his lips for the first time in a long time.


End file.
